Engaged to an Idiot
by QueensOfSpice
Summary: Kristin Fjelstad is a lovely Norwegian princess and Mikkel Densen is a handsome Danish prince. The two are set to be married when of proper age to rule. Oh, it seems the prince brought a couple servants with him, as well. Den/Fem!Nor and one sided Su/Fem!Nor
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

The news hadn't been recent, so why was a still such a shock to her? Was it because she was marrying a stranger once she became old enough to be queen? She didn't know, but the simple thought of her arranged marriage caused her head to pound.

Approximately a month ago, Kristin Fjelstad learned that her father, the king, and the parents of a Danish prince had arranged for the two to be married. Being a Norwegian princess, she wasn't allowed to choose her husband and so was unable to reject the engagement.

"Hej! Hej! I'm here!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out through the castle in which she lived in as a young man made his way into the room. Great. Her fiance arrived. And he sounded annoying.

She couldn't complain about his looks, though... His wild, blond hair looked rather soft, his blue eyes were like deep pools that seemed almost as if you could drown in them if you stared for too long, he had a look about him that implied he was very confident in himself, and he was... very muscular... No, Kristin, stop that. Staring at annoying, attractive men is a bad idea.

"Welcome. It's an honor to have you here, Mikkel Densen." Kristin's father announced in far more formal manner than was necessary, especially compared to the stupid Dane's way of showing he had arrived. "This is my daughter Kristin. She will be your bride." He made a gesture to her as he spoke.

"Yes, your majesty." The Danish prince replied, this time properly addressing the king, and even bowing slightly before letting his hand out for her to take, a warm smile inviting her towards him.

She really didn't want to go, but the option wasn't for her to make. Instead of shaking her head and running to her room to hide, which sounded especially nice when you took into consideration how shy she was, she took a few steps forward, her dark blue dress with its golden lining flowing around her as she moved, making her look even more elegant than she already did, which she absolutely hated.

Once she reached out her hand and took his, he leaned down slightly and kissed it before leading her out the front entrance, her father smiling as he watched them go.

After going outside, Kristin couldn't help but notice two boys that seemed about their age, though the shorter one may have been a little younger. As if realizing she was looking at them, the Danish prince stopped and gestured to them.

"Those are my friends. They're servants, but since they're the closest in age to me, I hang out with them a lot. The shorter, cheerier one's Tino Va-something.

"Väinämöinen." Tino told the taller male.

"Right! Väinämöinen!"Mikkel repeated, just barely saying it correctly, "And the freakishly tall one with the constant blank look is Berwald Oxenstierna! Berwald's my age. Me and Berwald are 15 and Tino's 14."

Kristin's heart sank slightly. They were all older than her. All of them. For a few moments she was silent. The three boys just watched her. She had no choice but to tell them. "I'm 13..." Her voice was a complete monotone even as it trailed off slightly. Tino seemed slightly happy to not be the youngest of them, Mikkel grinned at her comment, and Berwald simply nodded, not showing how he felt about this.

"Looks like we got a new little one!" The Dane cheered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards the others. "I kind of figured you were younger. After all, you're really cute!" Her heart nearly stopped and her cheeks were heated with a blush. He had just called her cute. No. No no. Nononononononono.

"I'm not the youngest, though..." Kristin insisted, though none of them were listening to her about it, thinking she just didn't like being the little one. "I have a younger brother." Now they were listening. "His name's Eirikur Steilsson... He's only 10..."

"So I'm gonna have a cute, little brother in law?" Mikkel asked cheerfully.

"... Yes... I feel bad for him..." Kristin replied, the Dane pouted and complained that she was being mean when she said that.

For a little while they managed to hold a conversation, but it was merely minutes before Kristin's fiance grew bored and began asking the Norwegian what they could do around there. "Isn't there somewhere cool we can go out here?"

"The forest, the mountains, the fields..." she listed a few other places, but her fiance's eyes had already shown a spark of interest the moment she said forest. "The forest is a lot of fun... I go there often..."

The last statement seemed to somewhat shock the trio of boys she was speaking with. "But you're a princess. Aren't you supposed to stay in and do... girl things?"

"That's boring... I hate staying inside all the time.. and wearing dresses... and being pretty..." In all honesty, the Norwegian girl was a tomboy and the only reason she acted even somewhat girlish was to please those around her.

Her father, her servants, her people... Everyone expected her to be an elegant, girlish princess. Her mother, before she had passed away, understood how she felt and allowed Kristin to act however she pleased.

"I see..." The Swede said slowly, none of them expecting this kind of thing, especially due to the fact that she was a princess.

"I think it's kind of neat!" Tino exclaimed, his lips forming a kind, warm smile towards her. "So what if she's a little boyish? Your status shouldn't decide your personality."

"Yeah! besides, either way you're still suuuuper cute, Kri!" Mikkel laughed with a smirk as he regained his composure. He said cute again. Nope.

Brushing off the cute part the Norwegian gave him a blank look, which was supposed to be a 'What did you just call me, you freak?' look, but didn't exactly show what she wanted. "Did you just.. call me Kri?"

"Yeah! It's my nickname for you from now on, 'kay?" He smiled from ear to ear before taking her considerably smaller hand in his own. "So, about that forest..."


	2. The Forest

**The Forest**

They'd arrived at the forest a little over a half hour ago, though they had to wait to even go in the first place because Kristin wanted to change out of her dress. Now, instead, she wore brown trousers, a blue tunic with golden lining, brown boots, and a red cloak over it.

No one questioned er masculine attire due to having already figured out she was a tomboy, though Mikkel found himself even more attracted to her for having the courage to be herself even in front of her fiance.

Now for almost a half hour the four had aimlessly wandered the forest, climbing trees that looked tall and/or different. At one po they found a small tree that branched out in several directions to leave just a small cave like place in the middle of a bunch of branches, which obviously they all wanted to climb.

"So, what I hear..." Kristin had been asked to explain a few Norwegian fairy tales to the rest of the group. "Is that at the heart of this forest lies a nest of fairies, trolls, goblins, unicorns, pixies, and a bunch of other creatures like that."

"Oh, really? I think it'd be so cool to find things like that! Do you think the myth's true?" Tino questioned.

"Why wouldn't I? I've no proof to say they're there and no proof to say they aren't." The female stated simply as she trudged on. "But it's impossible to reach the heart of this forest in particular. Too big. Too dangerous. Otherwise I'd know already."

"Aw, come on! That sounds like a challenge to me! Like the forest is just begging us to try to get past its obsticals! We should totally try it!" the Dane exclaimed, always ready to take up any challenge thrown in his path.

"U-Um... I really don't think..." Tino began, but was shortly cut off.

"That would be a stupid move. You heard Kristin. It's too dangerous." Berwald pitched in.

"Awwwwwwwwww! Come on, guys! It sounds super cool! Can't we just try? Pleeeaaase!" Mikkel begged, though he should have authority over the rest due to the fact that he was a prince, but they all seemed to have a mutual respect for each other and always listened to each other.

"No means no."The Swede answered sternly to the whining Danish prince.

Mikkel crossed his arms and pouted a little bit. "Alright, fine... It'd be awesome, though..."

"I thought the same, but it's just not possible, idiot." the Norwegian replied.

"Milady!" a fifth voice cried out.

They all froze. That was a soldier. Her father must have sent him... Ugh... and dressed like this, Kristin wasn't ready to see anyone besides the trio she'd befriended. So they were silent.

"Milady!" The voice called out again "Are you out here?!"

Kristin hesitated before whirling around and taking a shaky step forward, pausing yet again, before she finally headed towards the voice.

"I'm here." Here monotone voice replied.

The boys behind her simply watched as the soldier came forward and the two spoke in Norwegian for a minute. None of them hesitated when the female turned to them and gestured to follow.

Upon arriving back at the castle, the boys simply watched Kristin receive a scolding from her father for not only going to the forest, which they didn't know she wasn't allowed to do, but also for wearing boys clothing. He emphasized it by saying 'in front of your fiance' wherever it fit.

Once Kristin had left to change back into her women's attire, he father spoke to the three. "I apologize for her behavior. She hasn't wanted to act the way she's supposed to since her brother was born..."

"No, it's fine..." Mikkel answered.

"It isn't. She really needed to be behave the way a young lady should..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm sure she'll be a proper woman by the time we're married."

'But I don't want her to be. I want her to be how she is now...' the Dane added mentally, fearing his original words would be correct. With a flashy smile, he then made his way out of the room with Tino and Berwald.

"Did you.. really mean what you said there... Mikkel?" the Fin questioned.

"Of course not. Just gotta make an impression on the man." The words relieved Tino.

"That better be it..." Berwald answered the Dane, though didn't expect an answer, and also didn't receive one.

This was how the four spent the next few years together, sneaking of, Kristin being scolded occasionally, and here and there playing with her baby brother. It was three years from that first time they sneaked off that Kristin's father had passed away in his sleep.


	3. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

The news came as a shock to them all, especially to Kristin's brother Eirikur. He was the youngest of the five, trailing behind his sister by three years. After becoming twelve, the other four had begun to allow him to sneak out with them to the forest, the mountains, and anywhere else they decided to go, though the forest was obviously their favorite, and so he had grown close to the rest of the group.

There was only one problem now for this kingdom. Who would run it? Being only 16, Kristin wasn't of the proper age to marry, unlike Mikkel who had already become the minimal age needed to marry. Should they have a young queen or wait and appoint a temporary ruler? No. That couldn't be trusted. The two would have to be wed...

It was scheduled that only five days after her father's death, Kristin would hold her wedding to the Danish prince. They got along, yes, but the loud man was very annoying to her. Well, he was annoying to almost everyone... Just especially to her and her brother.

"Do you really want to marry him at such an early age?" Eirikur questioned his sister one day as they were out in the courtyard.

"No, of course not... but I haven't any other choice. In fact, if it were my choice, I wouldn't wed him at all..." her response came back to him. Luckily the two were alone, because the obnoxious Dane would be all over her now saying that she was being mean and all kinds of other stuff the Norwegian had never bothered to listen to.

"I would just appoint another be rule in my place until I became 18..."

"You think I haven't thought of that? I can't think of anyone I trust enough to do that. Not of age to rule at least."

"Berwald... is of age..."

"... I know. But I still can't allow another to rule. Besides... the wedding's already planned. We can't just cancel it now." and with that, Kristin took her leave, allowing her brother to stay behind.

Upon entering the castle, she was greeted by none other than her fiance, who nearly tackled her in a hug, along with Berwald and Tino, who valued their lives enough not to hug her.

"Kri! I've been looking for you!" Mikkel exclaimed, his arms drawing in the small woman closer to his muscular body.

The princess knew by now that he wouldn't let go without receiving a hug in return, so she quickly wrapped her arms around the Dane before letting them drop back to her sides.

For a moment neither of them did anything before Mikkel drew back slightly, hesitating for a moment, until he pushed himself forward, letting their lips meet. Kristin, shocked by this action, was unable to react until her fiance pulled away, a smirk on his face.

The Norwegian was left blinking at the three in front of her. Mikkel grinning, Tino had a huge, joyful smile, and Berwald with a slight smile, which looked somewhat strained, as if he was rejecting the fact that he was happy over this. Was he even happy for them?

"I figured since we're getting married we might as well start kissing!~" The Danish man explained, which Kristin could actually agree with, though she'd rarely ever say she did, and this was a case when she wouldn't ever think about saying that.

"Yeah... whatever..." Her dull answer came before she quickly began to walk by them, mostly to hide the fact that she'd begun blushing at the idea of kissing him from now on.

With a small pout, Mikkel followed her. "Come on, you know you liked it, Kri."

"I see you blushing." Tino laughed slightly, joining in on the Danish prince's light hearted teasing.

"Shut up.. I am not..." the tiny woman turned her head from the others so as to hide the red covering her cheeks.

"Then why are ya looking away there, cutie?" Mikkel gentle pulled her chin so she was looking at them again and gazed into her eyes. Her cold, dead eyes. For a moment both were still. Then Kristin swatted his hand away and strolled away from the trio of boys.

"You shouldn't tease your fiancee..." Emil called from the doorway. The three whirled around to see him, wondering about how long he'd been there. "Especially my sister... She has a large ego and hates anything that insults her, even it's it's playful..."

With that said, Emil walked right past them and followed his sister.

"Those two are super serious, man..." Mikkel stated as he watched the silver haired boy leave.

"It's understandable." Berwald replied before taking Tino's hand and leading him outside, leaving the Dane by himself.

Those five days before their wedding were long ones, but definitely not long enough for anyone's liking. Especially Kristin's and Mikkel's.

The day of their wedding was a very feared day for both the Dane and the Norwegian. Neither wanted to mess up and both wanted to just run away right then and there. What made it worse was that on the very same day, only hours before the ceremony was to take place, Berwald went missing.


	4. Berwald

**Berwald**

Only a single precious hour now remained before the wedding, and still Berwald hadn't returned. Where was he? He was one of Mikkel's closest friends, but he just ditched the wedding? No, he wasn't that kind of person, something must have happened. He'd resolve it and return in time for the ceremony... hopefully.

The heart of the forest. The legend. The nest of creatures. It all was flowing to Kristin's mind as she prepared for the ceremony. She'd never explained the full story to them. Not even her brother had ever learned the whole story. He just wasn't into fairy tales the way she was.

_In the heart of the forest lies a nest of magical creatures that hide themselves from the humans. The paths into the nest are filled with dangerous obstetrical that most normal humans would find too difficult to even attempt to cross._

_ No recorded history of humans making it there exists, but some people are said to venture out into the woods, come back and take what they feel should be rightfully their's, not caring who it had once belonged to, returning to the forest, and vanishing without a trace._

_ It's said, based on this information, that if a human is to enter the nest of those magical creatures, they will disturb the beings who live there. As punishment for the disruption, a curse is placed upon them to erase all logical thinking so that they will take what they desire the most or feel is their's by right, hurting or killing anyone that gets in their way despite whatever relation they had with that person, before returning back and being held in the nest for as long as the individual lives._

Why did this story keep coming back to mind, though? She knew plenty of other fairy tales, some she enjoyed even better, but that one. That specific one, the one she'd briefly explained to her fiance and his friends four years ago, that one stuck.

Kristin had attempted to push her thoughts away from fairy tales and legends as she prepared herself to wed Mikkel, but nothing she did made the thought slip away, not even for a minute.

The Norwegian gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long, white gown reached down to the floor, the bottom part was covered if ruffles that fluffed out everywhere, increasing n diameter as the dress neared the floor. The top was simple and strapless with nothing but a small little design made up of diamonds of the family's royal crest on the left side of her stomach. The only jewelry that adorned her body was a simple diamond bracelet on her right arm. Nothing special had been done with her hair, for practically everyone agreed they liked her best with her hair simply flowing behind her. It's length was also a reason they didn't want to attempt putting it up.

She was scared. She didn't want to marry Mikkel. She had developed feelings for him, yes, but she didn't feel she was ready. Not yet. Still, it had to be done. You can't cancel on wedding day. Besides, even if she had cancelled before, who would be put in charge of the kingdom for the remaining two years?

As her cold, dead eyes stared into themselves on the mirror, swimming a pool of that that all reminded her that she was just about to get married at only age 16 to a man she wasn't entirely sure if she loved, the door opened. That snapped Kristin back to reality and she turned her head to see who it was that had come.

It was Berwald.

"Berwald? Where were you? Why were you gone? Why did you come in so suddenly..?" the last part she added due to feeling a little bit creeped out that he'd just barged into the room when she may have still been changing.

Without answering, the Swede strolled over and took her hand, leading her out of the room and the opposite direction of where the wedding would be.

"Berwald?"

He didn't respond

"Where are we going?"

He still didn't respond.

"Berwald, where are we going?" Kristin questioned, yanking back to free herself from the considerably taller man.

"Don't make me do this the hard way."

Before she had a chance to even process what he meant by that, the Swede was upon her, one hand clamping over her mouth, the other pinning her arms to her sides as it snaked it's way around her slender body. He began to lead the squirming girl out of the castle and into the forest.

"Do you really want to know where I'm taking you?" the question was popped as he pulled the flailing girl through the brush and weeds of the forest floor.

Upon entering the woods, the terrified Norwegian realized exactly where she was being taken and why the tale of the Forest's Nest continuously popped into her mind, but she nodded anyways, wanting to confirm that her ideas were all correct.

"We're heading to heart of the forest, where the two of us will be wed."


	5. Story Books

**Story Books**

_There was a knock. No one answered._

_ "Kristin? Sis? It's almost time for the wedding..." Eirikur's voice called out_

_ No answer._

_ "I know you're nervous, but there's really no need for this..."_

_ Eirikur opened the door to reveal an empty room, which frightened him. Kristin had said she was going to wait out the final hour in her room before she went to the town's church to be wed. The thing was, when she said she was going to be somewhere, she was there._

It had been three hours since the princess had gone missing and people were panicking, searching where ever she might be. Mikkel even took it upon himself to check the whole castle, town, and surrounding area. So far, there wasn't a single trace of her.

By the time Mikkel had finished his search, the day was coming to an end. Now he simply paced through the throne room. Tino was worried about him, so was Emil, but he cared more about his sister right now. The Danish prince hadn't even the Norwegian was gone for 24 hours and yet he was already seeming to go into a slight depression.

"Mikkel..." Tino called out quietly, hoping to try to cheer the Dane up.

"I'm not in the mood." Came the Prince's reply.

"...Okay..."

The door was slammed open only a moment later by Eirkur holding a child's story book. The title read _Upon Meeting the Fairies_. "She never told us the whole thing." was all the Icelandic boy told them as he thrust his arm out for the others to look at the book.

They read the story. There wasn't much new news in it about the current situation until they got the end. It told the whole legend of the Forest's Heart. How those that entered would take what they felt should be theirs... Over the four years that they were all together, Berwald did seem to eye Kristin at times, acting as if he wanted her for himself instead of Mikkel having her.

He had never an interest in the heart of the forest before, so why would he go there? In fact, the Swede had actually been one to go against even attempting to venture into the center of the tree ridden land, so why...?

That didn't matter. If they wanted Berwald and Kristin back then they had to go to the heart of the forest. No matter how dangerous the book described it. Mikkel decided instantly that they were going, not taking into account the warnings or arguments made by others. The Dane was taking Tino and Eirikur and that was it and they would go to get back his bride.

It wasn't for power or for pride. Not honor or riches. It was for love.


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

"Stop. Just stop." Elsa interrupted the Danish woman's story, her arms crossing over her chest. "All you did was just change all of our genders and give us new names that fit them to make this story!"

"No I didn't!" Mathilda replied back in her normal cheery voice.

"Yeah you did! All of the characters have the same last name as one of us! The only difference is that now instead of being a guy surrounded by girls, Lukas is a girl surrounded by guys."

"Shhh~ Be quiet and let me finish my amazing Danish fairy tale, now."

"It's not a real Danish fairy tale. Besides, I'm 16 now. You don't need to come in and tell me a stupid bedtime story, you know."

"You're never too old for a good classic story!~"

"You made this up on the spot."

"Just let me finish the freaking story already."

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay! So, where was I?... Ah, that's right! As all this was going on in the village..."


	7. Fairies aren't Sweet

**Fairies aren't Sweet**

They mocked her. They all mocked her. Giggling and fluttering around, rubbing their freedom in her face. Stupid fairies.

Upon being brought to the heart of the forest, Kristin had been denied of all her freedom. She was placed in a cage of thorny rose bush branches until her new wedding was prepared. The girl didn't know if she'd be given more freedom afterward or if she would be placed in the same cage to live out the rest of her life as a trapped animal.

They acted so friendly to him and so horridly towards her, yet they weren't friends with him. Only the him that they he cursed. The him that they created. The uncaring Berwald that wanted nothing more than to marry her, weather or not she liked it.

The Norwegian felt a tug on her hair. The fairies had decided to have some fun and begin pulling it, but she swatted them away. They came back and pulled harder. She swatted again. The process repeated over and over again.

"Stop that." she scolded them, though it only made them giggle and continue to pull her flowing, golden hair.

Some people thought that fairies were sweet to everyone, only wanting to please others and do good with their magic. Wrong. They were little demons that found pleasure in other people's pain. Kristin had nothing better to say for the rest of the magical world. They all seemed to enjoy watching Berwald kidnap her and had even been the ones to craft her cage.

They began to throw rocks at her, lucky small ones since they were also rather small. Still, she had to hold her arms up in defense to keep the rocks from hitting her in the head, making it nearly impossible the bat away the ones tugging her hair.

A few of them began to rip the bottom of her dress so that it was shorter and didn't cover the amount of skin it should. She kicked and batted at the fairies, all while defending her head from the onslaught of rocks, but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to get the fairies to let go of her hair or to stop tearing up her dress.

She yelled as one ever bit her finger as she moved to smack it away. By now they'd fully ripped off part of the bottom of her wedding dress so that it now only covered to just above her knees instead of down to her ankles.

Her bangs fell to cover her eyes as one of the little demons removed the cross beret she had keeping part of the difficult hair out of her face.

"Leave her alone. I want to speak with her for a moment." Berwald's voice sounded through the laughter of those pestering the Norwegian princess.

As if the Swede was some kind of king to them all, the fairies stopped, one even handing back her beret, which she quickly used to pin up her bangs once again.

Once the fairies had all flown off, Berwald was right there by her cage, getting down on one knee to get closer to her level. "How are you?"

"Horrible." she crossed her arms and refused to look at him as she spoke.

"Get used to it."

"Go to hell."

"Whatever." and with that the Swede was up on his feet again before he turned from her and walked away, which seemed to signal to the fairies that they were allowed to 'play' with her again and were quickly back with that exact intention.


	8. The Trio's Journey Begins

Mikkel scowled as the tiny group trudged its way upon the winding trail of the forest, he was pondering the best way in which to take revenge on the fool, which they assumed was Berwald but were unable to prove upon the given moment, that had snatched his bride from him.

They had overcome many hardships blocking their path already, including things that no one had ever the imagination to even attempt to dream up. This being so, they men knew they would be unable to put into words what they experienced, such as the many magical barriers and indescribable actions coming from the vegetation and wildlife surrounding the trio.

By now the three wished they were given the ability to simply turn on their heels and return to the kingdom from which they were wandering, but that meant leaving Kristin in the hands of the being that had stolen her from them, which wasn't an idea a single of them were about to consider.

They proceeded with caution, alert and ready to spring into action at a moments notice if necessary, though they seemed safe for the given instant. None of them were weary, thus they continued forward, attempting the reach the forest's heart as soon as time would allow them, though it didn't seem as if they would be able to come very close even by the end of that day, them having left in the afternoon wasn't a factor that assisted them in any form.

"Mikkel..." Tino called the other's name, breaking the silence that had previously surrounded the group.

"I don't wanna talk." the Dane's cold response drifted back into the other's ears in a near instant.

"Alright..." Tino whimpered back slightly, not having a single memory of having head the prince with such a tone engulfing his voice once before.

As they spoke, Eirikur simply stared ahead of himself, refraining from even giving the slightly glimpse in the direction which his companions stood. He wasn't able to blame either of them, but if the two hadn't come this may not have happened. Of course there was no proof yet that it had been the Swede that had been to one to take his sister, but the odds showed that the two of them disappearing was proof enough to the Icelandic that he had been the one who had done the deed.


	9. A Bad, Yet Lovely Gift

**A Bad, Yet Lovely Gift**

A horrible gift to receive only a triad of days after being taken against her will to the heart of the forest. In an attempt to make it up to her, Berwald had given Kristin a beautifully crafted violin, fully aware of her love of stringed instruments, though she refused to play it. At least when any one was near her.

On the second of the three days prior to now, she'd been forced into marriage with the Swede, though she didn't count it as a true marriage and continued to go by Kristin Fjelstad instead of using Berwald's last name, Oxenstierna.

Her violin calmed her so long as her eyes were closed and no one else was around to interrupt the sweet melody that would flow from the strings and she would quickly slide the bow across, changing the speed of each movement as the notes changed, slurring only where the notes where required to do so in order to sound as they were originally planned to.

As the Norwegian princess played, her fingers danced upon the strings, restraining them in swift movements, switching from higher up on the string to much lower, to allow a different sound to be emitted from the instrument as the bow would slide across the strings., the new note being the one in which had been written down on the music sheet she would often use.

The melody in which the woman was now freeing from the land of music to allow itself a short, but beautiful life upon the earth, was a soft and calming, but also a somewhat quick and energetic song. The lyrics were lovely and well put together, but also somber and could easily cause anyone listening to feel a slight depression growing within their heart, only made worse by the beauty of the music in which it was created to coexist with.

Being one who hadn't a calling in using her voice to accent the music in which she would often times play, Kristin simply allowed herself to listen to the noted that floated quickly into the air before fading away back to their land of music to await the next being who would play the melody in which they belonged and release them for but a mere few moments

Somehow, the princess found this depressing song to be far more comforting than than of a joyful or hyper song, which she often would find to be quite annoying, though her former fiance, Mikkel, had often enjoyed music such as that.

Wait, did she just think of Mikkel?

Her violin made a screeching sound as the Norwegian was unable to get the correct not when she realized that her mind had just allowed her to think once more of the idiot Dance which she had been previously engaged to, though was unable to marry due to being brought to the forest's heart.

Let it go, Kristin. He's not going to save you. He's back at the kingdom, grieving over your disappearance. Why should she even care? It's not as if she loved him or anything!

... She didn't love him, right?


End file.
